


Coyly Loving a Thief

by noir_shipment



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AHH, Canon Relationships, Collected Japan, Criminal America, Flirting, Hopeless Idiots, I Think That's Enough Tags-, I'll Explain That Later, Junior Apprentice North Italy, M/M, Meaning The Way Characters Treat Each Other, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Serious, Officer Chief Germany, Second In Command Japan, Slow Burn, Tags Are Confusing And So Is This Story, The AU No One And I Mean No One Asked For, Unpredictable America, Unresolved Sexual Tension, my sad attempt at humor, romance later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_shipment/pseuds/noir_shipment
Summary: Interrogation meetings turned to bonding time.Kiku is a policemen more so professionalized in psychiatry, so he is usually assigned for interrogations. On a night he is called and soon dismissed with the information that he'll be meeting someone in a interrogation room the day after. Curious, but weary at the time, he agrees to this development and awaits his time to meet "Alfred F. Jones" a criminal.Alfred is a criminal working in theft, caught after a run with his group, Alfred is restrained and brought down to a department to be interrogated. But he's surprised to find a cute, short man sitting across from him.





	1. Hectic Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there will be POV switches around here and throughout the story, so bare with me! This is fairly new and it's my first tim eusing Archieve :") I apolgize if anything seems off

_

] 22:30 PM [ 

_

Ragged breaths echoed down the shallow alley and the beating against the cold ground hinted at a runner. Shaggy gold strands obscured the view of an emerald eyed male as he skidded to a halt at the end of the alleyway, blue and red sirens blaring a noise he had grown tired of hearing on these nights. 

Cursing in what the British considered to be curses, the Brit glued himself to the brick wall and awaited the passing of police sirens before continuing down deeper into the alleyway. 

He felt the vibrations of his device in his front pocket just as he reached a clearing and hoped it to be who he wanted to hear from, only to be disappointed with the frog icon. Glaring pointedly forward, the Brit answered with a hiss. 

"Francis why in the bloody hell are you calling me at a time like this? I'm not in the clear and surely in no mood to hear from you." 

Awaiting an answer, the British man had almost thrown his phone in irritation when an amused purr and breathy chuckle reached his ears from the speaker. 

"Bonjour Arthur, it is great to be speaking with you too, but we have a probleme." 

Eyebrows raised and understandably unseen by the French man on the other line, Arthur clicked his tongue. 

"And what sort of problem is that? The fact you were not in our arranged meeting spot and Alfred and I were forced to drop our bags and run? Francis if you weren't here right in front of me I'd be cho-' 

"That's the problem! You and Alfred aren't together, are you?" 

Arthur took a moment to register it was no longer Francis on the phone before he responded with an attentive tone. 

"Yes, that's correct Matthew... Alfred and I were separated fleeing into the narrow streets, but why mention this now? Alfred and I have made many runs together." 

Silence answered him and slowly, the Brit was comprehending the apprehension on the other line as dread filled his being. Snakingly, he broke the stretching silence with a cool voice laced with hidden panic. 

"Francis, Matthew, where is Alfred?" 

The sirens in the distance only continued to be a blaring noise defining his rising fears. 

"He's been caught, Arthur. Police men had circled him in the square and he's being brought to the Axis Powers department." 

The line died shortly after as the phone held in the emerald eyed male's hands flew and collided hard enough against the wall to shatter. Arthur willed down a cry of utter frustration as he paced back and forth with a hand carding through his hair. 

Unbelievable, he thought bitterly. 

_

] 23:00 PM [ 

_

Basch Zwingli looked toward the clock to find it had stricken his departure time. No longer forced to seat himself at the front counter and reorganize profiles, the Swiss man packed his bag silently and quickly. 

Not wanting to stay any longer, Basch reached the front doors and exited the Axis Powers department to be greeted by the crisp air of America's Spring. In a better mood exiting, he made his way away from the department before he noticed police cars pulling in. 

Curious, Basch stood for a moment to perhaps recognize a face and was instead greeted by a boisterous voice behind himself. Jumping in alert, the Swiss man turned to meet ruby orbs belonging to a silver haired fool. 

"Vhere you are! You left quickly, ja? Mind making a call for us?" 

Mint green eyes narrowed toward the albino. 

"A call? My shift is over, ask one of your men to handle the office." 

The man frowned, clearly unpleased. 

"Ja, ve would, but it's a personal contact we need." 

Basch took a moment to understand what the albino wanted from him before a defeated sigh escaped him and he pulled up his mobile. "Who?" 

The Prussian smiled a toothy grin, "Japanese man, Kuku I think?" 

Basch suppressed every fiber of his being wanting to smack the man. "Ah, Kiku? He's off today though." 

Waving him off, the albino walked back to the department just as men forced a rebellious man through the doors. Throwing a look over his shoulder, the Prussian smirked "I'm very sure he'll ve interested in this case." 

Confused, Basch watched the man retreat through the departments doors before he was left with his own device. His night had turned from boring to intriguing. Contemplating investigating, the Swiss man quickly dialed the number he was requested to call. 

The line rang for a few moments before it was picked up. 

"Mosh- I mean hello?" 

Despite himself, Basch chuckled. He guessed most antics couldn't be forgotten even though the man on the other line has lived in America for some time. 

"How's your night Kiku? I apologize for interrupting you, but I'm surprised to know you're still awake at such an hour." 

He could hear the shuffling of sheets and the annoyed yelp of a dog before Kiku returned to the line. 

"No, that is fine. I was staying up reading, but I don't mind the sudden call. Now why am I being called?" 

The Swiss man hummed thoughtfully. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Ludwig's older brother came up to me wanting you to be called to the department. Something about a special case, I don't know." 

They continued the call exchanging their greetings and apologies before Basch was told that Kiku would be joining them soon. With a final goodbye, the call ended and instead of calling it a night, Basch walked back to the departments doors. 

_

] 23:55 PM [ 

_

Matthew sighed for the up tenth time as Francis clung to his back, blabbering in French about funeral arrangements. They both stood in the kitchen space of their kept apartment, Matthew partially comforting the French man and looking over newspapers having been placed down by their Russian roommate. 

Glasses perched on his nose, the Canadian continued examining the latest reports just as the apartment door was forcefully opened. He didn't need to turn his head to see who it was, Francis screeching was an indication enough. 

"Francis you cock-up! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" 

Speeding right for the kitchenet counter, Arthur came up to reach for Francis, only to be kept at arm's length by Matthew. Grimacing at the spiteful words the Brit spouted at the French man, the Canadian forced Arthur to cool his temper. 

"Settle down for a second!" 

Arthur glared, emerald challenging lilac. "Would you like to explain why Francis wasn't there for Alfred and I? Because of that git, Alfred has ended up being caught by the Axis!" 

Knowing he was testing the Brit's patience, Matthew sheepishly brought a hand to the back of his neck, defeatedly releasing the British man from restraint. "Francis and I were messing around, we thought we had enough time to grab French crepe and return to our arranged meeting spot. Turns out traffic gets heavy real fast down town." 

"Are you bloody telling me that the reason you were both late was because of some French rubbish?" The Canadian and French man exchanged a look as Arthur's brow twitched in irritation." 

"Arthur, it wasn't rubbish-' 

Francis squawked as he received a plow to the head by the Brit, one that Matthew allowed. 

Sighing heavily, Arthur turned toward Matthew with disappointment evident in his darkened eyes. The bespectacled male avoided the gaze and murmured a silent apology on his part. Having caught on to the bitter atmosphere, Francis offered his own apology. 

"Mon amie, I am truly sorry, I didn't think that our Alfred would get into real trouble." 

That was rare, Arthur thought with a sad smile. Francis never apologizes. "Shut up you two, it's not like we haven't dealt with this kind of situation. Remember the time I was behind bars?" 

Francis chuckled in the manner Arthur hated the most, like he was mocking him. "Oui, oui. Or that time Ivan was in the back of a policemen's car and we had Yao wreck Alfred's 66 Mustang, only to make matters worse." 

They heard a shout from further in the apartment and they stopped themselves from snorting as an angry Chinese man cursed them in his language. "I heard you bastards, for your information! Excuse your French panties, but I totally saved all our asses!" 

"Yes, with broken arms and legs, thank you Yao." 

Offended, the shorter male opened his foul mouth to speak and was quickly interrupted by a Russian man. "Cha, cha, you're all too loud." 

Everyone in the room offered sheepish smiles just as they were joined by another male. Now counting, six males stood in the kitchen. The Canadian, French man, the Brit, Chinese man, the Russian and the Greek. 

Silenced stretched for a second before the Greek spoke in a tired tone of voice. "What Ivan said, you're all too loud," he broke into a yawn. "What's going on? Did Arthur catch Matt and Francis having sex again?" 

All three males choked, wheezed and flushed in embarrassment. Matthew noticeably red in the face as Francis kicked back and barked with laughter. Arthur slowly recovered from choking on his own saliva and glared at the Greek that seemed both clueless yet amused. 

"No, nothing of that sort has happened. This is actually quite important, I'd like for everyone to seat themselves, please." 

Knowingly, Matthew and Francis moved to the living area, followed by everyone else that quite comfortably chose their seats. Once all were seated, Arthur laid his back against his chair's cushion and bluntly spoke. 

"Alfred has been caught by the Axis and I believe he'll be kept hostage at the department for interrogation before sent to prison." 

The room fell silent. Five pair of eyes wide before they heard Hercules snore off to the side. 

"Wait, how would you know? Maybe they'll send him off tomorrow and we can intercept-' 

"No Matthew, as much as I would love for it to be the case, I know the Axis has had their sights set on us ever since we decided to move down to Northern America. I'm almost sure they'll be holding Alfred up at the department for luring us in and getting information out of the idiot." 

"Wait, wait! Rewind, Alfred has been caught? How!?" 

"Blame the French man wooing his Canadian lover." 

"Quelle!?" 

"Guys, we're getting off track-' 

"Oh, are you jealous, Arthur? Matthew is quite beau, isn't he?" 

"You git, of course not! Why would I be jealous? You two can do whatever, I surely don't give two seagulls!" 

"Aish, there they go, I swear." 

Yao and Matthew sighed as Francis and Arthur continued their argument. Ivan was off to the side with a sweet smile as he observed the French man and English man argue, Hercules long forgotten as he snored loudly. 

"Hahahaha, I love these moments, makes me want to pound their faces until they are dust." 

Matthew and Yao shivered as they exited the room, carrying Hercules with them just as Ivan pulled out his magical metal pipe of pain. They didn't want to be anywhere near the living area as screams resonated throughout the apartment. 

_

] 00:00 AM [ 

_

"It's too late for vhis now, I'm very sorry for having you called here so late Kiku! You can go home, ja? You'll get the chance to chat vith Luddy tomorrow." 

Sighing, Kiku wearily looked toward the Prussian, Gilbert, and frowned in a tired manner as he picked up his bag and some given profiles and documents. 

"You made him stay up here for a good half hour, just to dismiss him? Find an actual reason to call someone up so late!" 

The upset Swiss voiced all Kiku's thoughts, he quite appreciated it as Basch pulled him out of the Axis department and led him to his vehicle. 

"Mind if I drive? You look exhausted." 

"No, go ahead, but... How will you be getting home?" 

Basch smiled a friendly and rare smile, "Don't worry, I have today off, so I'll stay at your place and head home afterwards." 

Appreciative, Kiku allowed Basch to take his keys as he settled in the passenger seat, almost lulling to sleep immediately after the engine purred to life. 

This night had been a little hectic in the department as they dealt with whoever they brought in, but Kiku didn't really much care as he arrived home and curled underneath the sheets. Basch having made himself comfortable in a guest room. 

Finally claimed by sleep, Kiku dreamt of the day he'll have when he awakens.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are weird tbh, once woke up and saw my brother running naked to the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:55, I'm crying, I apologize if there's mistakes, I'll fix them later, I'm gonna pass out, bless Friday

] 08:20 AM [ 

 

Awaking felt different without his alarm going off to his side and all the much stranger when he failed to awake with warmth tucked into his side. Slowly rising, Kiku looked around his clean, small flat with a curious look. Attentive even when in his own home, the curious man turned toward his device with a questioning gaze. Lifting it to turn it on and check the screen, Kiku had immediately flung his sheets off himself and stood. 

How could it be this la- 

"Oh, you're up, good. Was already contemplating how I'd wake you up." The voice rang from the other side of the room and there stood a familiar face. 

Jumping in surprise, Kiku sprung back underneath his sheets when the cool air rushed pass the door, head poking out with a soft glare directed at his guest. "I forgot you had stayed the night before... Apologies, I should've been up earlier to tend to you as-' 

Blinking quietly, Kiku recalled his earlier spring and abandoned his warm sheets to rummage through his wardrobe. The blonde at the bedrooms door stood and stared for a second before placing the reason for the other's rush and coming to a thought. "Ah, yes, I had turned off your alarm the night before." 

Kiku lifted his head and looked back toward Basch, confusion clear as he pursed his lips and creased his brows. The look was a rare one to see on the usually stoic man's face and the Swiss couldn't suppress a laugh as he was brushed aside to allow the Japanese man to travel down the hall. Amused, Basch followed behind. 

Still tired and maybe dazed, Kiku had completely skipped heading first for the restroom as his nose lead him instead to the kitchen. Warm brown orbs first turned toward the stove and then toward the island and naturally he made his way to seat in front of a plate offering what he believed to be scrambled eggs, toasted garlic bread and fried rice. Though with his attentive personality, he came to acknowledge the melted cheese in his eggs and the crispy brown hues of his rice to a few burnt corners. 

Basch came to sit across from Kiku with a smug, yet somewhat sheepish grin. Piecing two and two, the same warm brown orbs came to glare into a charcoal when his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Very kind of you to use my kitchen to serve me in my own home, shouldn't this be the other way around? America is nice." 

The Swiss man waved off the other, smile almost strained. "Yes, yes, you can treat me another time." 

Frowning and debating whether he should eat the food having been made for him, knowing it'd be both rude and unacceptable, Kiku sighed. "You should've woken me... Why had you turned my alarm off?" 

Shrugging, Basch dug into his breakfast. "Who sets their alarm for six when they start at nine?" 

"I-' Turning his head away, Kiku clumsily forked his eggs and shoved his Swiss made breakfast into his mouth. Raising his brow amusedly, Basch returned to his own breakfast and once both had finished, he convinced Kiku to go get showered and dressed while he washed their dishes. 

Time lapsed for a while and soon both males exited the apartment and found themselves exchanging goodbyes in their native languages. Afterwards, Kiku carefully made his way to the Axis Powers department, and after locking his car he ashamedly made his way to the chief's office with the wall's clock mocking him. He disliked being late. 

 

] 9:30 AM [ 

 

A dark brown-haired male made his way down the Axis Powers departments hall, and with a scowl etched into his features. Lovino Vargas had no real reason to be wondering the halls, down to the cells and with a set of keys in his hands, yet here he was, making his way to the cells with keys in hand. 

Grumbling in Italian, Lovino came to stand outside a small and somewhat cozy cell, irritation somehow spiked when he noticed that the man he was to retrieve from said cell wasn't in sight. But he did notice the rather large figure underneath a blanket laying on the comfortable looking bench. Lips curling in a spiteful grin, Lovino wrapped a hand over the cool bars before causing them to rattle in a loud manner. "Better wake up, bastard!" 

The figured steered in alarm beneath the blanket and a man sat up right with frightful blue eyes. Lovino suppressed a snort of laughter as he leaned against the bars, "Not a morning person, are you sleeping American?" 

The American looked back at the purred accent to meet glaring hazel-gold eyes, having to squint when he questioned the lighting. Dazed at having been abruptly woken, the blue-eyed man blindly padded down blanket heaps. Curiously, Lovino watched the dazed man as he shuffled through the blanket and placed spectacles on the bridge of his nose clumsily. Lovino, once more snorted. 

"Bueno, since you're up, let's a go." Ignoring whatever confused glare he was getting, the Italian unlocked the cell's door and yelled for the attention of the man to get 'fucking' moving. 

Apprehensive, the American fixed the placement of his glasses and rushed out of the cell, only to be held by the hood of his coat like a leash by the Italian. "Don't try something dumb with me, I'll kick your fu-' 

"Lovii~ Luddy says you're taking too long, where are you?" 

Cursing more than necessary, Lovino turned to drag the American down the hall toward the voice calling to him. Annoyance clear as day once a pair of arms had been thrown around his neck. 

"Fratello! Can't a you see that I'm trying to get somewhere? And tell that potato bastard to stick something up his ass! Now move, it's enough shit that I have to take the blonde somewhere." 

Just having now taken notice of the broad blonde being dragged by his brother, Feliciano smiled and waved in a manner far too welcoming for Lovino. "Ciao! Are you the man Luddy sent Lovii down for?" 

Blue eyes blinked. 

"Who else idiota! He's clearly being dragged! Now move, send my message to potato bastard and addio!" 

Removing his brother from himself, Lovino tugged on the fabric clenched in his hands and continued down the hall toward a staircase. He'd just only began to ascent the stairs when a voice piped up from behind. 

"Hey, dude? Where you taking me?" 

Lovino breathed through his nose before scowling over his shoulder. "You stupido? Where the fuck do you think you are right now?" 

Ignoring his tone, the bespectacled man continued. "Well obviously in a police department after being hauled in last night, but where are you taking me inside?" 

"Why don't you shut up!? I'm taking you somewhere, it don't matter to me, so shut up and come on!" Snapping at the American, the angered Italian continued up to the second floor with the other following behind with slumped shoulders. He could really go for some breakfast; angry Italian's wore him out. Not that the American has come across many Italians in his life. 

 

] 9:35 AM [ 

 

"Could you pass the syrup?" 

"Hmm, aru? Matthew you can really eat that? It's only one stack you got there! It already looks soaked!" 

Bashful as always when asked the same question every day, Matthew shrugged. "I guess it is, but it's just how I've always had them." He was met with a skeptical gaze before the man across from him handed over the syrup. "Guàiwu." 

Both the Canadian and Asian continued their breakfast, chatting about the simplest things before they were joined by their louder companions. 

"Francis must you take ages in the bathroom to brush your hair?" 

"Oui, is it luscious and must be taken care of. Unlike yours." 

"Are you looking to start something with me, French scum? My hair is fine! You're just obsessing over your own! Now that I think about it, don't you think it's grown far too long? You look ridiculous!" 

Both males at the table sighed. 

"Can you two try shutting your mouths? Ivan is still asleep and if he wakes up, you are dead." Piped up Yao. 

The Brit and the French men were about to snap at the third party but were interrupted when a large hand clasped on both their shoulders. 

"Cha, what a beautiful morning, don't cha think?" 

A part of Francis was already dead, and Arthur paled a panicked blue. 

Eerily smiling with bags under his violet eyes, Ivan patted Arthur and Francis in a none gentle manner before moving past them. Body swaying in odd directions before he stood behind Yao and slumped against the shorter and weaker male. 

"Aru! Heavy! My shoulders hurt, move!" His response was a snore. 

Laughing quietly, Matthew too was greeted from behind, Francis perching his chin on the Canadian's head. 

Three of the four males were called to attention by the Brit. 

"Alright, alright. Now that we're all here, minus Hercules, let us speak for our plan of action." 

Matthew frowned, "Plan of action?" Arthur smiled a smug smile. 

"Yes, actually, I had a call just this morning with a good friend here in America." Francis looked up in bewilderment. 

"Vraiment? Is this another of your magical fairy friends speaking to you?" Though supposedly asleep, Ivan barked a laugh. 

If possible, everyone in the room agreed that Arthur's irritation would be clear if his veins popped up like in those animated shows. 

"Git! They're not all fairies!" Yao sighed aloud in a tired tone before glaring sharply toward the Brit, the look only menacing when Ivan joined him. 

"Shut up and continue what you were saying. Plan of action? Friend?" 

Arthur offered his own glare before continuing, "Yes, a friend. Francis you should know who I am speaking of. Antonia has recently moved from Spain to open his family's restaurant in the city." 

The French man snapped his fingers as he caught on with a vocal, "Ah!" 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur moved toward the kitchen to prepare himself some tea. Voice travelling the distance to reach the ears of the group settling down, "He has a friend working for the Axis." 

"Who?" Echoed in response and the Brit returned with his smug smile. "Well, it happens he's good friends with a Prussian man named Gilbert, and coincidentally, that's the connection we needed." 

 

] 9:40 AM [ 

 

It had taken exactly ten minutes for Kiku to be given a rundown of who he'd be meeting and what his objective was. Ludwig, the officer chief of the Axis Powers department, seemed satisfied with the short meeting as Kiku held a file in hand and moved to stand from his seat. 

"Ve careful, our goal is to snuff out the group of troublemakers, we just want to learn about vhis man and his connections. He was cut on the run after theft and he vasn't alone, vhis is our target." 

Kiku nodded, expression mute as he exited and made his way to the assigned interrogation room. 

Usually, the department wouldn't hold lowly criminals for more than a day, they'd be sent off to court or prison depending on their crime. This case was an exception. The man they had staying at Axis Powers for the next couple of weeks may be a lowly criminal, but there was a possibility he had ties to the 'Pirate of Europe', which witnesses claim they'd seen a man resembling Arthur Kirkland roaming the streets during the night before. 

The Axis had no business with a thief from Europe but said thief had formed an alliance with several other troublemakers. One identified as Russia's 'Bad Dog'. 

Reports included theft and rare instances of violence, but these were reports from England. Now in America, theft seemed to be the usual to be reported. No witness to a dog or pirate, only theft by individuals waiting to be identified. In this case, Kiku was to find out whether their thief was directly involved with a pirate, and if he was, that would also lead them to the rest of their 'gang', as the people put it. 

Allied Powers. That's what the media liked to call it, something to rival Axis. 

Arriving at the interrogation room, Kiku quickly greeted junior apprentice Feliciano Vargas. Cheerily, the Italian moved forward to greet him in his unique way. Kiku stiffened when he was hugged, still not having come close to being comfortable with this form of greeting. 

"Good morning! Lovii was here earlier, but he got annoyed." Feliciano informed, his smile brighter than Kiku anticipated as he turned his dark eyes toward the door. 

Pulling away, Kiku offered the smallest of smiles toward his friend. "Good morning and that's fine, but get someone to properly stand guard, you're still only here as an apprentice." 

The younger Vargas brother pouted, "Si, si. Well, good luck, I heard the man complaining about being hungry, he might be grouchy!" 

Kiku tilted his head the slightest bit, he knew how upset a person could be if they hadn't had a morning meal. "I see, well how about you do me a favor? Wait out here for a while, I'll allow you to stand guard, so if someone asks, I'm in the room." Feliciano nodded too excitedly as he bounced on his heels and stood outside the door as instructed. The raven-haired man could only chuckle in an adoring way. 

Steeling his emotion, Kiku held the handle to the room and swiftly made his way inside. There, he was greeted by captivating blues. Those same blues came to rest on the softest chocolate colored orbs they've seen. 

It made their stomach growl when they related eyes to food. Kiku hid his amusement. 

 

] 9:55 AM [ 

 

The American brought a bashful hand to the back of his neck in the same manner his brother does, his lips forming a bright and charming smile. "Good morning." 

Alfred F. Jones couldn't have prevented that, even if he had wanted to. The sociable and forward man stood from his seat in a polite manner only to be signaled to sit. The man coming into the room didn't move from the door, he seemed to be in thought, lips pursed, and those previous soft browns appeared black. 

"It's safe to assume you haven't had breakfast? If you'd like, I could get someone to bring you something to eat as we discuss." 

He was taken aback by the consideration and could only mutely nod. The man hummed ad turned back out the door, he could hear murmuring and a cheer before the short male returned, quickly striding to seat across from Alfred and place down a couple of documents. "Breakfast will arrive soon, let's start introductions. My name is Honda Kiku, but in America you'll address me by my first name, Kiku." 

Alfred extended a hand out of courtesy, eyes blinking dumbly. "Alfred Jones." 

Kiki regarded the other in silent skepticism before a softer, and smaller hand greeted Alfred's own. 

This feeling was foreign, Alfred thought, but just as soon as he felt warmth, the delicate hand slid out of his own. "Now then Alfred, let's take a seat and get you to answer some questions, alright?" 

It took a moment for Alfred to first, realize he was in a police department, second to remember his British partner and third to notice that the man in front of him was to be interrogating him. Blue eyes dulled, posture slumped, and chapped lips opened. "Fine." 

Brown orbs came to look up at him and he dared to glare. His response was a bored look. 

"Answer as honestly as possible, we have all the time in the world." 

They sat for moments, questions having yet to be asked and answers still waiting at bay. Brown and blue stared down one another, almost as if mentally preparing themselves. One for lies and the other conjuring said lies. 

Who were you with last night? Someone. 

Are you associated with a group of thieves? I guess, but not all of them steal. 

Who are they? No one. 

Thin lips pursed, Kiku's fingers dancing on the table and just as he was to speak, there was a knock before the room's door was opened. 

"I got it! Here Kiku, small breakfast for the American!" Barging in with no regards for the two males in the room, Feliciano Vargas, the one and only, naively placed down a tray with an English bagel toasted with butter, chocolate covered donuts and a large coffee. Alfred beamed, Kiku sighed. 

"You knock and wait for a response, no barging in Feliciano. Ludwig would prefer you had manners." 

Feliciano apologized enthusiastically before disappearing. 

The interrogation hasn't even begun. Kiku placed his chin in his palm as Alfred dragged the tray toward him and began eating. Though a small breakfast to the American and hardly filling, Alfred enjoyed it. 

"Let's start with what I already know," Alfred looked up as the raven-haired man spoke. "You were caught last night robbing, reports say you were not alone. You are Alfred F. Jones, a man with reports filling away you had run away from home when you were seventeen and had not been seen for five years. Recently, spotted in England with England's pirate and others. That was a year ago. And now you are here, in America, in a police department." 

Alfred hummed, a finger raised to pause the other as he swallowed a bite of his breakfast. "That's all? Damn, well I guess Matt was right, didn't have to worry about being too known of returning to America." 

Kiku blinked in confusion. "Matt?" 

The American burns his tongue swallowing his coffee too quickly. "Ignore that, anyway, yeah, that's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, ending was crappy, I apologize!! I was up late wanting to get this chapter out and might've rushed the end, but I'll bring it back up next chapter for something more interesting! Anyhow, the close relationship Japan and Switzerland seem to have is one I made simply after watching Hetalia crack and watching them dance. England and France will always have an argument per chapter, rip. Romano is forever romano, we'll see glimpeses of him, and of course, our mentioned Spain~ Ludwig is usally in charge, but when he's not there he relies on his brother or Japan (mostly Japan though, he doesn't trst his brother). Feli is sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, China and Russia are close and Greece will be asleep most of the time! THANK YOU FOR READING, CHAO


	3. What a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is probably the last chapter with sooooo maNY P.O.V switches, after this, it'll mainly be about Ameripan. The reason I started it out with back and forth P.O.V was just so ya'll could see the position all these characters were in and their relations to America and Japan. Also!! I REALLY WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOOOO LONG, my dumbass started writing a story when I'm nearing exam week. I'll have a double update, so expect the second chapter like a day after this one! And I'm really lazy to add tags right now. but their is a brief mention of Denmark, Sweden and Taiwan! We might see more Taiwan, but anyway, yes, I changed the title, it was cheesy

] 11:00 AM [ 

 

Kiku suppressed his growing frustration, impassive façade forced as he dropped his papers to the table and stood, gaze turned down to glare back into blue. The man sat in front of him, Alfred, grinned. 

"You've confessed to two of my statements, I'd like you to give a clear for the third. Do you, or do you not, have any relations to Arthur Kirkland?" 

Alfred tilted his head, feigning a thoughtful expression with his fist placed beneath his chin. "Nah, Arthur is Arthur, I don't know much about 'Kirkland'." 

The room fell silent. Dark haired man is annoyed. Blonde American is amused. 

"I'll take that for 'maybe'. Now answer me this Mr. Jones-' 

"Alfred. I prefer just Alfred; the mister part is too formal." 

One breath, a raised brow. "Alright, Alfred. Do you know anything of Russia's dog? Iva-' 

"A lot of dogs are Russian, right? You gotta be specific of breed, you can't just keep saying Russia's dog, y'know? Oh! Actually, do you mean a Russian shepherd? I've always wanted one! Matt says I'm not responsible enough to have one though..." 

Kiku was momentarily stunned, thoughts of furry puppies invading his mind as Alfred continued to ramble on certain breeds of dog. He quickly had to snap himself out of said thoughts though. 

"Alfred, please pay attention. And I just want to add that there's no breed of dog called 'Russian Shepherd'." 

"Of course, there is! Why do you think we have a German Shepherd? It's only natural, right?" Alfred refuted. 

This was infuriating, the grown man was a child of some sort, Kiku was surprised he didn't have the information he wanted. 

"Enough. Let's move on from that topic and instead, you've mentioned 'Matt' twice now and looking back at your family records, there's no one that comes close to having that name or a variation of it. Who is Matt?" 

Alfred pursed his lips, his hands brought down to the table to lace. "Just a dude, you won't find him, he's always travelling with his dumb French boyfriend." 

Kiku frowned. "You are difficult, giving vague information like this and simply toping it off with I won't discover anything even if I try." 

"I don't want you or anyone in this place finding out much, so ha." Alfred smiled then, a charming smile that spoke volumes of innocence if it weren't for the fact he was in a police department for a reason. 

"I need a break." Kiku mumbled, the bridge of his nose pinched between his forefinger and thumb. 

Laughter rung from the American in the room. 

 

] 11:46 AM [ 

 

"Luddy, Luddy!" Ludwig sighed loudly, tired, cold blue eyes travelling from his papers to meet dazzling gold. It was far too early for the literal reincarnation of the sun to be smiling at him. 

"Yes? Can I help you Feliciano?" 

Feliciano's smile looped into a quirked one, cheeks bunching up with the force. "Ah, well.... Kiku is having troubleeeee, the good looking American is really not budging. Poor Kiku, no one wants to work with a flirty macho." 

Ludwig raised a thin eyebrow, putting aside his work to give the Italian man his full attention. "Well I vidn't expect much, the American is possibly connected to vhe group of misfits we've had around, it'd be too easy if he just spilt all the information." 

The Italian frowned, brows furrowed. "Ve, I guess. Dunno, it just looks frustrating! Can you believe this, Kiku was standing in his seat! He didn't seem so happy." 

Ludwig had planned to answer with a simple explanation that interrogating certain individuals wasn't the easiest thing to do, but then his brother happened. 

"Luddy~ I'm out! Tell Mathias he can take my post, later losers!" 

"Wait, brother-' 

The office's door shut closed as the sounds of a parading Prussian filled the department. 

Growling lowly, Ludwig quickly sent off Feliciano to inform Berwald, not Mathias, that he was in charge. 

 

] 12:03 PM [ 

 

"You really need to stop getting into trouble, my mama's dinner will not be shut down for serving your butt here Francis." 

Francis gasped, "Accusateur! Moi, in trouble? Oh, please, I'm here because of the English tu-' 

"I spoke with him and agree that taking your boyfriend for a quick bite while being the getaway car was stupid." Antonio Carriedo smiled, sun kissed skin perfect as it basked in the light of the day through the dinner's glass pane window. Francis admits that the skin is inviting. Familiar with the look in the French man's eyes, Antonio pulls back with a devious smile and feather light laughter. 

"But again amigo, you shouldn't have done something so dumb. Now you got your friend in trouble and Arthur wasn't happy speaking to me over the phone about it." Francis sighed, hand sweeping through his hair as he subconsciously noted that indeed, the strands were long, curse the English man. 

"Oui, my friend is in trouble, so will you help an old friend?" Francis batted his eyes toward the Spaniard. 

"No. Perdón amigo, but I've been involved with your schemes once too many times. I hid Arthur back in Spain when the man arrived via sea and via your message, my mama was clueless back then, but I could've been taken away from her for housing your friend." Smiling in a neutral manner, Antonia picked up Francis' half-finished drink and disappeared into the dinner's kitchen. Francis wasn't his only customer. 

Arthur wasn't going to be happy knowing that their only connection to Axis department wasn't going to happen. 

Sighing, Francis placed his arms above the counter, watching Antonio as he served small families and returned with multiple dishes. Back and forth, back and forth. What a one-man army, Francis thought with a chuckle. 

Heads turned to the sound of the dinner's doors burst open and Antonio's distressed groan. 

"Toni! I'm here! Pass me a rag and a beer." Silver haired, ruby eyed, and grinning widely, Gilbert rushed past the amused stares of customers as he disappeared behind the kitchen's doors. An exasperated Spaniard fallowing behind with a shouted, "Put on your apron loco." 

Gilbert. If what Francis was thinking was correct, that was their connection to Axis. The French man's lips curled into a cheshire cat smile, this could work. 

After the interruption, it was the Prussian serving families while orders were flown out of the kitchen by the Spaniard. What was amusing most of all is that every time Gilbert served plates of food, his beer bottle looked like it kept getting refilled when he made trips back to the kitchen. Curious, Francis snuck into the Kitchen to see Antonio scowling up at Gilbert, said man grinning broadly with again, a refilled beer in hand. 

"My storage is going to go to waste again Gilbert, drink my beer later tonight when I'm running the pub, I can't have you sapping me of money." Gilbert continued to smile as he downed his maybe sixth refill, not that Francis was counting, and Antonia watched in mortification as he reached for a barrel behind Antonio. 

"Bastardo! No, chao, fuera de mi cocina!" Begrudgingly, Gilbert was forced out of the kitchen and unfortunately for Francis, came barreling into him with a force the French man wasn't ready for. 

There was the heavy collision of weight being acquainted with the ground, Francis gasping for breath in surprise as he heard accented German cursing and a loud exasperated Spaniard dragging the two bodies back into the kitchen with a half apology to the people trying to eat their meals in peace. 

"Unbelievable, Francis if you came in here trying to steal my bread, I'll have your head. And Gilbert! Hands off the barrel!" 

Rubbing the back of his head, Francis ignored the aching in his body and instead turned up to meet very curious red eyes trained on him. "Who are you? A friend of Toni?" 

Francis offered a smile. "Oui, Toni and I go back to our teen years, and you must be a friend too? Francis Bonnefoy, pleasure to meet you." 

Gilbert offered a hand and Francis shamelessly took note of the big palms before greeting it with his own. 

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, nice to veet yeah Francis." 

Antonio took one glance at the alliance of his two friends and knew right then, that he'd somehow get wrapped up into something. 

 

] 1:10 PM [ 

 

"Shouldn't we be staying back at the apartment? The police patrolled twice last night looking for any traces of you." 

Arthur scoffed, "Oh, please Matthew, I would've been perfectly fine going into the city. You just insisted to follow." The English man smiled in his eerie way and Matthew weakly offered a nervous one in return. Both men were out in the city on a small errand, having left Francis to speak with Antonio as they look around in search of a specific shop keeper. 

"Yeah, sorry, it's just only a few of us can walk around the place freely. Sure, you're not world famous, but anyone could be British, and they'd recognize your face in an instant." Arthur waved his hand behind himself in a dismissive manner, "I understand your concern and I appreciate having you here in case there's trouble, but I could very well handle myself." 

Matthew smiled then, pace quickening so he could walk aside Arthur. Glancing to his side briefly, Arthur smiled carefully, emerald pleased with lilac. "Now let's find that girl Yao was speaking of, she supposedly runs a small tea shop and let me say, I cannot wait to try Jin Xuan tea." 

Blinking, the Canadian giggled lowly after a moment. Confused, the British accented man looked toward his companion, momentarily stopping in his tracks. "What is amusing Matthew?" 

Ignoring his question, Matthew laughed. "Sorry, with all that's going on, you still prioritize checking out every tea shop in town." 

"I- There's nothing wrong with that! Francis is getting our lead, we should keep to the low and stay quiet!" 

"Agreed! But, well, I know for a fact you didn't leave England just because you hadn't visited every shop." 

"Who in the bloody hell told you that? I would never put myself in danger just for British tea-' 

"Alfred said so though! He had to camp with you outside early just, so you could grab a tea and disappear before the crowd." 

Arthur flared with embarrassment, outside or inside the Axis department, Alfred was dead for exposing him. "Well you were wooed into eating French crepe while Alfred got caught." 

Matthew groaned, "Will you ever drop that? It's been a day." Arthur snorted, "Exactly. A day." 

 

] 1:30 PM [ 

 

Basch watched the monitors with a bored sigh, eyes trained on the dark-haired man he saw on said monitor. Kiku looked fed up and it wasn't long before Lovino joined the screen and left with the annoying American. Biting into his two-hour cold lunch, he listened for to the familiar echo of black dress shoes against the marble floors of the department. 

Kiku came up the counter to sign out for the day and disregarding his responsibilities, Basch left the monitor to the in-training Feliciano and picked up his bag. 

Leaving the department together, they travelled silently into the department's parking lot and in the most natural way, Kiku passed his keys to Basch and both men drove down into the city. 

Hesitant, but fed up, Basch disrupted the peaceful silence. "How did it go? You don't usually look so... Done." 

Kiku huffed, arms crossed across his chest in the manner a meek child would have before whining. "I admit, I might've reacted far too much, but that American man was just pushing my buttons. Three hours Basch, and I got nothing. Only maybe, maybe, and maybe." 

"Let's do something about that foul mood then. You know that sweet girl? Lin right? She brought sweets to the department in gratitude after Feliciano found her lost puppy." 

It took a moment, but Kiku recalled the sweet time he had with the small pup Felicano brought to the department and the girl, Lin, who had left a basket filled to the brim with baked sweets. Nodding curiously and maybe a little excitedly, Kiku asked softly if they'd be visiting the girl. Smiling curtly, Basch made his way to park outside a small tea shop. 

"I heard there's this really nice one you might like, Jin Xuan, almost like milk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, HUGE APOLIGY THIS TOOK SO LONG, and I'm sorry if it seems boring, I'll try getting this on the actual track and start building up that sweet Ameripan romance! Any characters ya'll wanna see? I was too lazy to add a tag like, "ALL OF HETALIA" XD oo, and if there's a typo, please tell me! I sort of rushed publishing this today


	4. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I enjoyed writing thsi! It's a bit short in my opinion, but I like it!

] Peters ST, Peauty Tea 2:00 PM [ 

 

Door shut securely, and the lock checked twice, Basch held onto the car's keys as both himself and Kiku travelled a short distance to a small Taiwanese tea shop. Featureless, Kiku pointedly looked forward and kept his pace to a slow stride. Knowing no better that the man was hiding his excitement, Basch humored the behavior and walked aside his companion. The city was only beginning to flourish with life, teens abandoning classes early and adults mingling around before they would travel and pick up their children from elementary. Air held a cool breeze, but the sun provided enough warmth. 

Sighing, Basch waited for the street lights to signal red. Kiku dreamt of tea and puppies. 

The trip wasn't long, they arrived outside of a small tea shop named, 'Peauty Tea'. A curious name, one Basch was going to ask the history of and the one Kiku will praise once he's inside. 

Indoors, the shop was a tender aesthetic. Large glass window revealing most of the empty interior and the oak walls. Once inside, Kiku snuffed out dry tea leaves and wild berries. They'd only just arrived but were greeted warmly by an onslaught of little 'yips' and 'yaps'. 

"Puppies." Basch couldn't have prevented his companion from humiliating him as Kiku dropped to his knees and tried picking up very clambering pup. The shop was quiet with the low hum of chatter further inside, but they had heard the distressed call of a girl coming down the hall. 

"Máfan, Luǎnshí, Hēi'àn, Pǎo, Xióng!!!" 

Lin Yi Ling breathed in fast pants, gripping her side as she turned a none too threatening glare down to the bunch of five puppies. "Wǒ xiǎng ràng nǐ huí dào lǐmiàn!" 

Basch wasn't familiar with anything flying out of the girl's mouth, but in a commanding tone, all the black furred puppies tripped over themselves travelling back down the hall the girl not long ago had come from. Satisfied, Lin turned toward a bemused Swiss and cheeky Japanese man before she bowed in her traditional and polite manner. 

"I humbly apologize gentleman! I thought their mother was watching them, but obviously she was sleeping on her motherly duties." 

Waving her off, Kiku smiled warmly toward Lin and the girl did not hesitate in returning the sweet smile. "What a pleasure! Kiku, I had not expected for you to visit my shop. And of course, Bass?" 

"Basch." The Swiss mumbled and received a rushed apology from the Taiwanese girl. 

Ignoring the earlier fumble, Kiku continued to smile as Lin and he exchanged words, Basch feeling little out of place next to both the Asians before deciding he'd interrupt. "As much as I'd love to listen to you both, we came here for tea." 

Remembering her place, Lin offered a meek apology and led them both inside further into her shop. "Please make yourselves comfortable! It isn't busy today." 

"Thank you, Lin." 

Further inside, the aesthetic of the shop changed drastically from oak walls and white floors to stone carved designs and maple sugar wooded floors. Kiku was awed, basking in the stronger aroma of boiled herbal tea and chopped wood. The interior was simple with traditional designs carved for aesthetic, accompanied by the light travelling from an above skylight in the roof of the cozy space. There was a lounging area in the corner with large sofa offering cup holders and a small glass coffee table. Stools were set upfront to the large counter Lin resumed to stand behind and she gestured politely that they come forward. 

Ever the curious man he was, Kiku made a quick stride up to the counter and noticed a curtain placed behind Lin where the distinct sound of barking came from. Noticing Kiku's attention was elsewhere and not ordering, Basch took his place next to Kiku and offered a small smile toward Lin. "How have you been? We'd seen you months ago back in the spring when you had come looking for your puppy. How is she?" Kiku pipped up, Basch huffed a small laugh. 

Lin giggled, "I've been doing great, and my little shop has done very good. That little puppy of mine is all grown up! She's actually the mother to all those little rascals inside right now." 

Fondly, Kiku eyed the curtain placed behind Lin. "Congratulations to the litter, they must be troublesome, right? I only have my small Pochi to take care of and he's no trouble compared to an energetic puppy." 

Basch hummed in agreement, "Yes, they do look troublesome. Do they usually greet customers?" 

"No! I apologize for them, I must've left the gate open while preparing a customer's tea and they get so excited hearing the bell at the door jingle. That must explain why they rushed so quickly toward you two." 

"We," Kiku glanced briefly toward Basch so he may not argue. "Do not mind, I am quite fond of puppies, so it was honestly a pleasant surprise." 

Laughing in her shy manner, Lin played with a loose strand of hair. "That is good to know. But apologies again, you wanted to order, yes? Anything you'd like to try?" 

Basch filled in for Kiku, "Yes, I'm interested in your Jin Xuan tea and Kiku here will be having the same as me." 

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Lin placed her hand bellow her chin in the childish manner of thought. "Ah, Jin Xuan seems popular today. But alright, I'll have it down soon, anything else?" 

Taking a moment to observe through the glass's interior, Kiku picked up a small chocolate fudge cake and Basch chose powdered sugar biscuits. Lin smiled, "I'll cut Kiku a piece and have your biscuits made so they are fresh. Please take a seat, I'll be back soon." 

Once everything was said and done, Basch looked around bemusedly for a seat and noticed they had a variety of options. Basch could count the amount of people in the room on two hands, Lin was right saying it wasn't busy, he supposed an establishment like this one would be buzzing in popularity. 

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Basch allowed himself to be dragged by his friend to the lounge in the corner, and they both sat across from each other on the sofa with the coffee table in-between. Not long after they sat, Lin appeared with a tray offering a kettle steaming with boiled water, a small plate with Kiku's cake and both their teas hot and ready to not be consumed immediately. "Your biscuits will be served soon, enjoy your tea." Basch nodded. 

Kiku did not wait long in taking up his cup of tea and simply holding it in hand with no intention to drink from it until it cooled. "Thank you for this Basch, I feel better now that I'm outside of that room with the American." 

Offering a curt smile, Basch picked up the fancy looking fork from Kiku's plate and stole a bite of his cake. "You're welcome." 

 

] Peauty Tea 2:30 PM [ 

 

Their time was spent in idle chatter, small plates of various sweets placed in front of them and Lin had even spoiled Kiku's affection for puppies as he played and laughed with the young pups. Basch had gotten around to trying his tea and he was not disappointed to find it was milky, just as he'd thought it would be. 

It took a chime of a bell and the yapping of multiple puppies for Kiku's fun to finally come to an end. "Aw, they abandoned me-' 

"In here you little rascals!" Lin quickly shuffled all the clamorous pups back inside just as two men arrived at her counter. 

Kiku curiously glanced back at the men and stared in shock. He could only see the back of the man's head, but the tall, broad shouldered blonde was familiar. 

Placing down his bite of chocolate fudge, Kiku reached over to Basch and prevent him from lifting his cup of tea. Confused, the Swiss looked up questionably. "Something wrong?" 

Nodding silently, Kiku gestured that Basch look behind himself. It took a moment for the Swiss man to find what his friend wanted him to notice, but when he met nothing eye catching, he raised a brow toward the dark-haired man in front of him. 

"The tall man at the counter... He looks familiar?" Whispered Kiku. 

Basch glanced back and swiftly turned his attention away when the man made a move to look back. "What do you mean?" 

Brows brought together in an annoyed expression, Kiku sighed. "He looks like Alfred. The American back at the department." 

"Hello?" 

Both the Swiss and Asian turned up to meet a pair of lilac eyes and if caught in the right shade, they appeared a soft periwinkle. 

Blinking slowly, all three men stared at one another in confusion before joined by a fourth party. 

"Matthew what are you doing? I told you that staring is rude, but I had not asked you to confront the men." Standing next to the man named Matthew, an emerald eyed man clad in a long coat and black fedora stared down Basch, who in turn glared. 

Kiku observed Matthew, said man staring back in a nervous manner as he was dressed down by a pair of charcoal eyes. An awkward silence fell over the group, emerald and turquois burning in suspicion into each other as their companions basked in the building tension. 

"Apologies." Breaking away from the eye contact, Kiku placed his cup down gently and stood in a slow motion, giving the time for the other two men to observe him and determine what would happen. He bowed. 

The click of a tongue was haired and Kiku felt the tug at his arm to sit back down by Basch. "You were raised funny, weren't you?" Turning toward the other two, Basch grimaced before rolling his eyes and offering a half apology. "My friend thought you," he pointed at Matthew. "Were someone he knew." 

Matthew regarded Kiku before he chuckled. "Ah, no need for apologies, it happens often." The man next to him mumbled something incoherent. 

Pulling away from Basch, Kiku stood once more to offer his hand in greeting toward Matthew. "Let's start over. My name is Kiku, my friend there scowling is Basch. We had not meant to stare in any rude manner, but as my friend had said, I might've mistaken your identity." 

Smiling, Matthew grasped Kiku's smaller hand and firmly shook it. "Like I said, it happens often. But my name is Matthew, my friend here is... Arty, I kind of got to say sorry for him, he always looks mean." 

"Excuse you! I'd like it if you did not speak for me and paint my name with dirt!" Arty scowled darkly, fists clenched at his side as Matthew dryly laughed. "Sorry." 

"Alright, now that that's over with, how about you two find a table and scra-' 

"Would you like to join us?" 

Basch glared at Kiku, the raven-haired man smiled. 

"Bloody n-' 

"That would be nice! Come on Arty, take a seat." 

Arty gaped at Matthew, the bespectacled man ignored him and returned Kiku's smile. 

"Dummkopf." 

"Wanker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Alright, chapter from here on out will be like this, just more Japan and focused until I make plans for America and  
> how he spens his time! We'll be having an amusing time with Japan and Canada next chapter as Switzesland and England tolerate each other and watch. I can't wait! I'll hope fully have another chapter this weekened, dunno, exmas satrting next week LOLimnotprepared


	5. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A HORRIBALLLLLLLLLLL PERSON
> 
> OK, exams done over a month ago, summer kicked off pretty cool, but I have no real excuse for nevrer updating!! REALLY SORRY, I WANNA CRY

] 3:00 PM [ 

 

'Wonderful'. 

Smiling in his ever kind fashion, a fluently tongued man opened a topic discussion with another. 

"People mistake me often, but who did I appear to you? A relative? A friend?" 

Kiki suppressed the laughter that may bubble in his chest and make itself known if his lips parted enough. "No," he gently said with a far too wide of a smile. "I cannot imagine having a relative with blonde locks." 

Matthew cocked his head with a timid smile, hands intertwining in his lap and a hum beginning his words. "So, a friend?" 

It took a moment for Kiku to digest the meaning of the word before he decided to sheepishly smile. "That neither. You simply... Looked like someone I met. An acquaintance, no real connection." 

"Oh?" Intrigued, Matthew leaned forward in his seat, lilac eyes behind glass and very curious as they made a quick take to note the features of the man in front of him. "You say no real connection, funny words to use if you could just have left it at an acquaintance." 

The face Matthew was paying far too much attention to colored like peaches, a soft and innocent glow of pink fading. "Ah, I guess it was a weird way to put it. Well, you just appear like a man I had met with at my work place." Staring long enough for the warm glow to fade, Matthew hummed and met onyx eyes. "If you wouldn't mind sharing, where do you work Kiku? Around here maybe?" 

The raven-haired man shook his head, head tilting to his right with no real meaning behind the gesture. "Yes, and no. I work in the city, just a little isolated on a single road to a small mount, but not really in this area. It's far too busy with people, being the square and all." 

Matthew nodded, "Yes, I agree. If I'm being honest, I've never been around here before, but I can tell it gets busy." Kiku sipped his tea and looked contemplative. "I'm guessing you moved recently?" 

"Something like that. It's temporary, since I like travelling a lot, but I like it here. Might stay a bit longer, but I doubt I can stay long before I'm sent on another business trip." 

"Business? May I ask what kind?" A strained smile crossed Matthew's more than handsome features. "Not to be rude or anything, but I actually asked a question before and I think you forgot to answer." 

Kiku crossed his legs and set his tea off to the side, still warm. "Ah, is that so? My apologies, but before that, you said you liked to travel? Do you travel alone?" 

An abrupt silence carried between the two. 

"Sometimes I bring along a friend, but since its business," there was an emphasis on 'business'. "I normally travel alone, y'know?" 

'Well played'. 

A smile filled with kindness and truth was well placed on small bow lips from a soft-spoken man. 

"Matthew, I want to apologize again for mistaking your identity. You said it happens often, so who are you most mistaken for? Someone famous?" 

"No need to keep apologizing, I get it. Yeah, it happens a lot, but that's because my appearance is so genetic. Blonde hair, somewhat blue eyes and a tall build. Some people think of me as relative to just their family, just cause it's pretty normal here in America to have my characteristics." 

"There's no arguing that, which is why I was quite tempted to laugh at the prospect that you had thought I mistook you as a relative. I'm sure you can tell that I'm not native. But your characteristics are genetic, no offence." A chimed 'none taken' was heard. "There's something about you that says America but isn't. Matthew, where are you from?" 

"Canada," pride was clearly heard and it made it all the more obvious with a smile. "I'm quite relieved, flattered even, that you noticed I wasn't quite American, despite my features and fluent English. Like I said, I travel a lot, America is a place I visit whenever just for fun. Though I think I prefer France." 

"France? I've never been, but France was always considered a marvelous place to visit, especially Paris. Have you been there?" 

There was a glamour of adoration and another unknown emotion lost in darkening lilac eyes. "Oui, Paris. I remember my first time visiting the Eiffel tour, I won't forget that night." 

The way it was said, 'I won't forget that night' somehow caused Kiku to shiver in an involuntary manner, gaze shying away from a charming smile and electrical indigo eyes. It reminded him of another smile and much brighter blue. 

"Well, it sounds like your time in France was spent beautifully. I wish I had the chance to travel as much, but I moved to America once and it's been my home since." 

"Yeah, well I think you should totally take a trip of some sort and see the world. I suggest France, but if you wanna just go someplace you can still speak fluently at, Canada is right next door." 

Kiku chuckled, clearly amused with a raised hand holding his lukewarm tea. "I'll consider it and hopefully get the time to travel." 

Matthew grinned, "Cool." 

Clearly delving into each other in the most casual of conversation, a Brit and Swiss were left without their companions and ignored each other. 

Basch had about had it with eavesdropping the conversation next to him. There were too many underlining tones with the conversation he would probably ask the details of later. Sighing, he raised his cold cup of tea to his mouth and finished what was left. The sound of a vein popping in the most unrealistic way possible coming across from him. 

"Are you some savage brute raised in the slums? How dare you raise that cup to your lips and down it like it was water!?" 

Basch gave a quick prayer toward a God willing to lend him patience, because any amount of strength would be used against the Brit. And wasn't tea boiled water? 

"Why in the hell are you signing like that? A summoning? I saw you mumble words beneath your breath, what are you up to!?" 

"Will you shut up?" Glaring darkly, Basch met the most striking green eyes he's ever seen, who in turn glared back. 

"Excuse you, I have every right to speak and will not be entitled to listen to your demands." 

"I wasn't saying anything to you before, why suddenly snap at me?" 

There was a beat of hesitation and shame washing over green, yet a scowl continued to form, and a sneer caught British lips. Arthur would not justify his actions, he was merely irritated. "This whole situation is unfavorable, I can tell you don't like me or my partner stealing your companion." The Swiss man averted his eyes to side glance toward Matthew and simply shook his head in a silent refute. "Guy doesn't seem bad, nothing wrong with conversation. I'm just bored and very much annoyed, with my friend and with you." 

Very characteristic brows, like very characteristic in Basch's opinion, furrowed in a... Bush like manner. The Swiss snorted before the Brit could get a word. "Pfft-' "What is so bloody funny!?" 

"Sorry, sorry, but the expression you were pulling was far too amusing." Basch covered a teasing grin behind the rim of his empty tea cup. 

Arthur's eye twitched, "Amusing?" 

"Yes, have you ever looked at yourself? Thin lips pulled into a sneer, small nose flaring, large green eyes twitching and of course, bushy brows furrowed. You look about ready to explode or something." Basch chuckled then, disregarding that indeed, the bushy browed man was going to explode. 

"Shut up!" Arthur's face flushed with rage, hands shaking as he kept them at his sides and resisted the action of lashing out or shielding his features in an insecure manner. "That! That is not amusing at all!" 

Turquoise eyes had the obesity to look sheepish. "Alright, sorry again. The most amusing thing about you is your accent. British, hmm?" 

He didn't want to feel relieved that the subject was changed or that he felt he should accept the small apology. "Yes, British. What is that to you? Never met a British man and that is why you feel so compelled to harass me?" Sharp tongued as always, Arthur took pleasure in watching the other man shift in his seat and avoid direct eye contact. 

"Yeah, the first. Don't see a lot of British and I've never really heard one in person, especially one that's running their mouth." Basch snickered, he too took pleasure in seeing the Brit tidy himself and cross his arms defensively. 

"Alright then. You, who are you? A man with no manners who has gone to laugh and tease another he knows nothing of? Sitting there with a smug look?" 

"I'm Basch, just a customer at this beautiful establishment who was shouted at by a rude stranger with temper. One who glares down at me and continues to insult me. Who are you? Sitting there like a gentleman been caught cussing?" 

"Arthur," grinded out said man. "I am a lovely gentleman enjoying his now cold tea." 

Basch smirked, "Didn't your friend introduce you as 'Arty'?" 

Arthur paled, "Yes, but it's a childhood nickname, the idiot should learn not to speak for me." 

'Ah'. 

"Well Arthur, how about a second tea? I finished my first cup cold and that wasn't satisfying at all." 

"That would be lovely, I could go for-' 

"Nah, I'll order for us both, be right back." And he stood, leaving a confused English man. 

Arthur watched the man leave before he slumped in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. This day was exhausting, hopefully something good comes out of it. And as if his prayers were heard, his phone buzzed in his coat jacket. He only glanced at the lit screen before an eerie smile curled his lips. 

"Matthew, do bid the good man goodbye and help pay for that extra cup from the Swiss. That frog has our man and it seems they are all quite enjoying themselves." 

 

] Axis Power Department, Under Cell 4:30 PM [ 

 

"I'm really bored! Hey, Italian dude, where's that guy? The one from earlier who was-' 

"Shut up!! God dammit, can you be quiet?" 

Alfred frowned, head coming to rest against cool bars and squinted toward the fuming Italian who leaned into a wall and was glowering at him. He wondered why the Italian looked so irritated. 

"Yeah, no, sorry. Is there anything I can do around here? No way you guys can keep me in here for a couple of weeks!" Distressed and ultimately bored, Alfred pulled away from the bars to rest on the offering bench. The cell he was kept in was surprisingly cozy, sectioned off back that worked as a small bathroom with a modest curtain, bench wide enough to be used as a bed and was not a plank of wood. He'd even noticed the small window toward the back for natural light and table he could unclasp from a wall and use. He heard from the nice Italian that he could borrow books and request food at appropriate times. 

Looking back up after he received no response, he met lazy gold eyes scowling at him haft heartedly. Fidgeting under said gaze, Alfred stood and approached the bars and only then did the Italian's glare sharpen. "Hey, you're bored too?" 

Lovino snorted and fixed his posture to approach the same bars. He stood there a moment to observe the American as he fought to maintain eye contact and not shrink away in fear and it only further amused Lovino before he stepped back and huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I'm bored. I'm not supposed to be down here watching over your ass." 

Tilting his head, the bespectacled man cooed curiously. "Where are you supposed to be? Was someone else supposed to be in charge of me?" 

"Yes." Was Lovino's curt answer before he turned his head away and resumed to lean against the wall. 

Alfred pouted. "I'm bored Italian dude." 

The Italian's eye twitched. "Alright funny man, first of all I have a name. Can you not read badges?" Now the Italian watched in amusement as the American squinted at him before shaking his head. "Not from this distance." 

There was a beat a silence before, "You have glasses! Wait, no, from this distance even a normal person could read the badge!" 

"Nope. Can't read it. So, what's your name?" 

"Lovino you imbecile!!" Unclipping the badge from his chest, Lovino brought it up and stamped it between Alfred's eyes through the bars. The other man blinked before bringing his hand and up and looking over the badge, and indeed the name was printed right there. "Ah, just like the other Italian dude, Vargas." 

"You could read my brother's badge, but you fail to see mine!?" 

"The guy was pretty close last time I bumped into him! I just happen to glance at his badge and it said Vargas! But I did hear someone call him Feliciano?" 

"Whatever, just shut up." 

Ignoring him, Alfred continued persistently. "So, who's supposed to be here? Your nice brother?" 

"No! Dio, another man named Mathias. I don't speak to the idiota, but he was supposed to be here watching you, not me!" 

"Sooo, why is that? Did something happen?" 

"Yes! Potato bastard's brother left, so some Swedish guy took his post, but Mathias followed him like a barking dog just to annoy the man. Having no control, potato bastard sent me here for Mathias." 

"Wow, sounds hectic." 

… 

"You're annoying me, so will you shut up now?" 

"Nah. I'm bored, let's do something! Like play a game!" 

"No! Just shut up!" 

"Come on, one game!" 

"If we play a game will you shut up!?" 

"Maybe!!" 

Fed up, Lovino stood away from the wall and marched away from Alfred's cell. "Fine!!!" 

Silence ensued, and Alfred quietly rattled the bars. "Geez." 

It took only moments for Lovino to return and Alfred was surprised to see the man holding board games and a deck of cards with him. The American smiled widely. 

"Alright, step back from the bloody cell." Alfred blinked, "Huh?" 

In his Lovino fashion, the Italian barked commands without explanation and while Alfred stood in the far corner of the cell, Lovino invited himself inside the cell and promptly locked it behind himself. Huffing, the Vargas twin dropped all the board games in favor of unclasping the makeshift table from the cell wall and dragging a chair that conveniently spawned right beside him. Alfred blinked twice. "Huh." 

"You gonna move your ass over here? You're the one that wanted to play!" 

Already knowing he was stretching whatever patience the other had, Alfred used the bench as his seat to sit across from Lovino with the small makeshift table between. "Sooo, do all police departments have this kind of stuff?" Gestured Alfred toward the board games. Lovino huffed, "I don't know, probably. We got our lounge room full of crap to entertain, though the board games were a donation of my brother that always wants to play something during breaks. The deck of cards is something we got at the front desk, stupid men rather play goldfish." 

Nodding excitedly, Alfred leaned to his side and quickly picked up a board game with the title 'The Game of LIFE' and not a second after, Lovino groaned. "You'd get along better with my childish brother." 

Alfred laughed as Lovino helped setting the board game down. "Your brother is nice, bet if I asked, he'd let me outside the cell." Lovino joined in with his own short laugh, "Si, I can see that." 

A small rundown of the game was given before Alfred chose the blue plastic car thing and Lovino chose green. It wasn't like Alfred hadn't played board games before, but they usually consisted of chess or monopoly, where he couldn't grasp the first and lost all his money in the second far too interested in the land. He got the first turn and spun the wheel for his magical number and lucky enough, he scored ten right off the bat and knowing he had the high number, he chose the longer path and graduated. Shortly after, Lovino picked up a small deck of cards and offered him two career choices, and the game ensued. 

 

] 5:15 PM [ 

 

Alfred tossed all his bills in the laughing Italian's face, who in turn accepted it all and added it to his pile of $500 bills. The game had ended with all these bonuses and Alfred's jaw slacked when he noticed Lovino was gaining thousands as he counted everything off. "Cheater!" And Lovino howled with more laughter, "No! I one, fair and square actually! You failed to raise a family, so I win for carrying all the brats home and getting a better place! You thought you could horde your money, but that won't make you richer, because you still pay bills!" 

Defeatedly leaning back in his seat, scratch that he was sitting on a bench and fell backward. Alfred grumbled and straightened himself in time to see Lovino beginning to return the board game to its box. "That was surprisingly fun, though I think I could go without all your melodramatic screaming." He said, popping off the small people from the car pieces and returning them to a small plastic baggie. 

"Yeah, well I could go for something more fair." He heard the other snort. "Life has never been fair." 

Shaking his head rapidly side to side, Alfred stood up and bounced on his heels, "Can we play another?" Lovino smiled his first genuine smile, but it slowly began to fade when the Italian glanced at his watch. "Sorry, but my shift ends at thirty, I should get back upstairs and get that Mathias bastard down here." Alfred pouted, "Can we play a game another time?" Lovino looked up from the boxes of board games he would have to return in shock, and not just in shock, he looked mortified as he looked back down at the boxes in his hands and toward the cell bars. "Dio, I actually played a stupid game with the American." 

Alfred stared for a moment before Lovino glared up at him, "Sure, but don't say shit. I don't exactly go around looking to play games with criminals." And just like that, Alfred was smiling, "Now don't worry, best friend in the world!" Lovino was about to protest, but poorly dodged Alfred as the man came to him to offer a hug, but instead knocked all the board games to the ground. 

Inhale. 

"PICK IT THE FUCK UP AND I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND." 

Laughter bounced off the wall of the cell and Alfred joyfully picked up the board games and returned them to Lovino's arms. Though not without the constant cussing from the other man as he unlocked the cell and left with a curt turn down the hall. Alfred watched him leave and listened to the silence as he carefully slid out his foot from between the door and the cell and pushed it open. 

He stood there outside of his cell for a moment, hands in his pockets and glasses sliding off his nose. His plan would be to race up the stairs, down the hall, sprint through the departments cafeteria and use the exit doors to another hall that led down to the lobby. Any problematic factors would be the people. Lovino had gone up, clocking out. He'll sign down someone and they'll quickly come down to check on Alfred before making a second round and head back upstairs. He had fifteen minutes to race against. But first... 

Abandoning the cell, Alfred moved past the staircase and instead slid open an office door that could've belonged to a janitor. He located the office's phone and dialed the only number he was forced to learn by heart. It rung once, twice, thrice... By the fifth time, the line died. Sighing, he attempted once more, and he was lucky enough that it was picked up half way through the first ring. 

"Oui-' 

"Francis!" 

Alfred smiled as he heard the spluttered words of the French man on the line with him. "Glad to hear you man." 

"Alfred!? What are you-' There were hushed voices in the background with Francis, if he listened closely, he thought he may have heard boisterous laughter. 

"Ah, sorry, didn't catch that?" 

"How are you calling!?" 

Alfred shrugged, aware he couldn't be seen. "Dude, I'm booking it, I'll be rushing back to the square, mind picking me up?" 

More spluttering. "Booking!? Alfred, please, I'm in a difficult situation! Arthur was already working on getting you out and now you're booking it!? I'm a little far off, no way I can race to the square!" 

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, where's Arthur?" He had less than eight minutes to make his escape. 

"He's in the square making his way up to me a little south." And that's all he needed to know. 

"Call Arthur, tell him I'll be racing for him to that eastern parking lot." 

"Alfred don-' He hung up. 

And like that, Alfred deleted the number from the office's phone history and raced down the hall, up the stairs, through the cafeteria, brushed past the doors and he didn't even glance around before he was outside and racing down the road toward the city. 

 

] East Square Parking 5:30 PM [ 

 

Carelessly, keys were tossed across the air and caught. "You can drive us home, Kiku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I'm in tears, I'm so sorry this took forever and I really didn't like this too much and I really suck and if ya'll are reading this, bless you for even bothering. I promise for like 3 more chapter coming this week, this chap ain't the longest, but I'll try adding more length to chapters as I go *#isucc 
> 
> (if ye see typos, point them out please :")))

**Author's Note:**

> OOKKKK, first of all, THNAK YOU FOR READING!! Anyhow, if there's any questions or sugestions, please comment! This is a work inspired by my crazy fantasies! Dunno how thi'll turn out, but I'll try to keep this on a one track road and reach my goal! IDK waht that goal is


End file.
